Korrlok Month: Air Temple Island
by spockandawe
Summary: Korra is usually careful to heal all the little marks she and Tarrlok leave on each other. Wouldn't it be unlucky to miss something when they have to meet with Tenzin on council business?


Ahh, I like this one

* * *

Being with a waterbender was certainly a relief sometimes. The healing alone was something Tarrlok never could have done without. He didn't have a knack for it himself, but Korra was a natural. At night it was unusual for her _not_ to escalate things. At first she'd been the one leaving marks on his body, and she always laughed and healed them in the morning. But over the weeks she managed to persuade him to be a little rougher with her and he finally went for it. It was a new experience, and one he wasn't sure he'd enjoy, but the look on her face made his heart pound faster, and he decided he could get used to this. If anything it was even better in the morning when she sat up in bed and stretched her arm out, surveying the fresh bruises and scrapes with a little half-smile.

He did worry sometimes about the marks. If she missed healing something for him, well his clothes were long and kept him well-covered. But no matter how he expressed his concern she was determined to keep wearing her sleeveless shirts. She just told him he'd better be thorough when he checked her body in the morning. That day they were going to Air Temple Island to meet with Councilman Tenzin. It wasn't something they were looking forward to. As normally as he acted with either of them alone, he was still a bit stiff and awkward in dealing with them as a couple. Korra would have sworn Pema had tried to hint to him that there was something brewing between the two of them, but when they announced their relationship it had still taken him completely by surprise.

The morning had been like any other. They lay in bed as Korra healed hickeys, bite marks, scratches, each rolling around to let their partner check anywhere they could have missed. They lingered long enough that they had to rush through getting dressed and eating breakfast so they'd be in time to catch the ferry to Air Temple Island. Tarrlok flipped through his folder of documents to freshen his memory on the issues at hand, but Korra brushed him off and spent her time hanging off the edge of the boat and watching the waves.

It wasn't until they were actually greeting Tenzin that he looked down at her and saw it. There was a fresh purple bruise right there on the side of her neck. Tenzin didn't seem to have spotted it, but he needed to let Korra know it was there so she could heal it. How could he have missed that? Perhaps her loose hair had just fallen over it that morning. Why did she have to wear her hair up and away from her neck like that? Was it just paranoia, or was it obvious that the mark was caused by human teeth? Spirits, if Tenzin saw this it would be a disaster.

He and Korra knelt side by side at a low table. Not the best angle to get her attention. He tried catching her eye whenever Tenzin looked down at his papers, and when she looked over at him he tried to waggle his eyebrows expressively. Of course that was no good, how was she supposed to have any idea what that meant. The next time she glanced his way, he artfully scratched at the side of his neck. He looked sideways at her. She was still watching, yes. He raised his eyebrows and slowly scratched one more time.

"Tarrlok, is there something wrong with your neck? Do you need me to heal it?"

No, no, no. He brushed it off and quickly turned the conversation from necks and healing back to the council business. Nothing wrong here. The next time Tenzin had to read them a passage from his papers he made sure to bump her with his elbow as he raised his hand to his chin. When he saw her turn, he dropped the hand to his neck and tapped at the skin. She _had_ to understand. Surely. She just rolled her eyes and went back to listening to Tenzin.

She ignored him for the rest of the meeting. No careful throat clearing or nudge under the table could persuade her to look at him. At least Tenzin was completely oblivious. He could almost relax as they walked back through the halls. They only needed to get to the boat. Or even just the path outside. Anyone could be listening in this maze of halls and rooms. There were acolytes and children everywhere, but their way seemed clear-

Pema called out from behind them, and Korra turned to meet her with a smile. Tarrlok almost groaned as they talked over recent events, mutual acquaintances, little unimportant things. Finally, _finally_, they were saying their goodbyes and he was just turning to leave when he saw Pema's gaze unmistakably drop to Korra's neck. It's nothing, it's nothing, just a bruise from sparring, nothing important. Her eyes slowly turned to him, and he could feel the slow, hot blush creeping over his face. The way her mouth curled upward was just too much. He grabbed Korra's arm and rushed for the exit with Pema's laughter following him the whole way.


End file.
